


Lena Unwell

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara takes care of Lena, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp, Unwell Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Lena falls unwell, but being the stubborn person she is she refuses to admit that she should stay at home and take care of herself. Luckily Kara soon finds out about Lena and takes her home to look after her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 258





	Lena Unwell

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write here in these notes that this story has been in my mind for the last 4-5 months (since December). So it is not inspired by the current pandemic, nor does Lena have COVID-19 in this story. Anyway enjoy.

Lena arrives on her office floor at L-Corp. She looks paler than usual, while at the same time having a high temperature and her head is also pounding. As Lena walked in through the lobby of L-Corp it took everything she had to pretend that she was okay, and wasn’t on the verge of passing out in the middle of everyone. Thankfully Lena survived that part, so as soon as she walked out of her elevator she could relax. Lena knew the only person that would now see her in her real state would be her assistant Jess. Luckily Lena trusted Jess, so that wasn’t a problem.

Lena trudged along carefully walking to her office door. Lena still insisted on wearing high heels for some reason. Even though it would have been perfectly acceptable for a female CEO not to wear high heels. But Lena didn’t want to have anyone doubt her today, even over the tiniest things.

“Miss Luthor I arranged your....” Jess begins to say as she spots Lena. Jess quickly realises that Lena is clearly unwell.

“Miss Luthor are you okay?” Jess asks concerned, as she walks out from behind her desk, moving closer to Lena.

“No... don’t come closer.... I’m sick.... I don’t want to get you ill.” Lena explains.

“Miss Luthor, you shouldn’t be here. You should be at home resting, taking care of yourself.” Jess says concerned for Lena’s health.

“No..... I can’t do that.... L-Corp can’t manage without me....” Lena mumbles as she slowly opens her office door.

Jess just gives Lena an unsure look, which Lena doesn’t see.

“Just.... please in 15 minutes could you come and explain to me my schedule for the day...” Lena asks.

“Okay Miss Luthor.” Jess nods, still unsure Lena should be working.

Lena then enters her office. She takes off her coat and can’t even be bothered to hang it up, she just lets it fall to the floor. She then slowly walks towards her desk and just as she reaches it she kicks her heels off, hiding them under the desk. Lena then grabs her chair and sinks down into the seat. After a few moments Lena finally gathers the strength of will to open up her laptop and begin her work for the day. She opens it and immediately flinches when looking at the screen makes her want to throw up.

15 minutes later Jess slowly makes her way into Lena’s office, not wanting to make any loud noise that may make Lena worse. As Jess enters she sees Lena passed out with her face laying on her desk. Jess can see that Lena is clearly still breathing and makes the executive decision that she has to do something, and just hope Lena doesn’t fire her for it. 

Jess quickly goes back to her desk and phones the only person in the world that Jess knew of that could make Lena do anything she doesn’t want to do, Kara Danvers.

“Hello?” Kara answers not recognising the number.

“Hello Miss Danvers, this is Miss Luthor’s assistant Jess calling.” Jess explains.

“Oh, is everything okay?” Kara asks confused. Kara knew that if Lena wanted to see her or was going to cancel any of their plans Lena would call or text her, not have her receptionist do it. So Kara knew something must be off.

“Uhmm Yes... Miss Luthor is unwell.... and she’s come into work anyway and.... well.” Jess begins.

“Say no more, I understand. Lena’s ill and refuses to take care of herself. You want me to come and convince her to go home and get some rest?” 

“Yes, if that wouldn’t be any trouble.” 

“No, of course it isn’t. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m actually right near L-Corp.” Kara lies.

“Okay I’ll see you then.” Jess smiles down the phone, letting out a breath of relief as she ends the call.

* * *

Literally 3 minutes later Kara arrives out of the elevator to Lena’s office floor. Kara thought that she should wait longer, but her concern for Lena outweighed her caution. Frankly Kara was tempted to just fly up to Lena’s balcony and fly Lena home and just not explain it to Jess. But Kara didn’t want to give Jess a heart attack when she would find Lena magically missing.

Kara exits the elevator and quickly walks towards the office door.

“How’s she doing?” Kara asks Jess without even saying hello. Her concern for her friend outweighes her manners.

“Before I called you she passed out on her desk. She hasn’t woken since then.” Jess explains.

“Okay.... I’m gonna take her home... You should cancel all her....” Kara begins.

“I’ve already began working on rescheduling all her meetings for the rest of the week.” Jess interrupts.

Kara gives Jess a look of surprise. Jess just smiles.

“Thank you for calling me.” Kara says.

Jess nods in response.

Kara enters Lena’s office and sees that Lena is still passed out on her desk. She notices the coat that Lena must have just left on the floor and carefully picks it up. Kara then slowly makes her way to Lena’s desk. Kara crouches down so she’s level with Lena’s head laying on the desks and listens to Lena’s heart beat. It was beating normal for a sleeping person, which was a good sign. Kara then places a hand on Lena’s arm and gently shakes her awake.

“Lena.” Kara says softly.

Lena slowly wakes with a groan.

“Kara?” Lena asks confused, as she begins to sit up in her chair.

Kara stands up.

“Lena you need to go home.” Kara says, cutting straight to the point.

Lena then gets a panicked look.

“Oh my god.... I fell asleep... this....” Lena begins.

“Calm down. Jess has already rearranged your meetings for the rest of the week.” Kara says reassuringly.

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Lena says, annoyed.

“Yes she should. She knows that you are not in a state to be working. She wants you to take care of yourself. That’s why she called me.” Kara explains.

“Kara I can’t....” Lena begins before feeling a wave of sickness wash over her.

“Lena please let me take you home.... for me...” Kara says, knowing the last two words will convince Lena.

Lena lets out a mix of a sigh and a groan.

“Fine.” 

“Okay good. Now I would fly you straight home but Jess might have some questions. So we’ll leave through the car park and I can fly you home unseen from there.” Kara suggests.

“Okay...” Lena nods, not even trying to argue about flying, she wasn’t feeling up to even debating that. She was just concentrating on not throwing up in front of Kara.

Kara helps Lena up as Lena slips her shoes back on. Kara wraps Lena’s coat around her shoulders and then slowly escorts Lena out of her office. As they exit Jess smiles at them.

“Jess please....” Lena begins.

“Shush.” Kara says to Lena sternly. “Thank you Jess.” 

“Of course.” Jess smiles.

* * *

Kara and Lena land on the balcony of Lena’s apartment a few minutes after leaving Lena’s office. Lena was surprised at how flying didn’t make her want to violently vomit like she thought it might. In fact she was pleased they’d flown as she thinks a few minutes flying was better than 20 minutes in a stuffy car. Kara opens the balcony door and carefully guides Lena over to her couch. Lena just falls down onto it.

“Thank you.... Kara..... I’ll speak to you later....” Lena mumbles.

“What?” Kara asks confused.

“I’ll see you later.” Lena says.

“Lena.... I’m not going anywhere.” Kara states.

“What? But.... I could get you sick!” Lena replies.

Kara chuckles.

“I’m Kryptonian remember. I can’t get sick.” Kara reminds Lena.

“Oh... yeah... right....”

“Anyway..... even if I could get sick I’d still stay. I’m gonna take care of you. I need to make sure you feel better.” Kara says.

“I.... Ugh.... fine.... can’t be bothered to argue...” Lena explains.

“Wow you must really be sick then.”

Lena just groans in response.

“Okay... first things first.... we need to get you into some more comfortable clothes.”

Lena groans.

“Kara..... I’d rather not move....” Lena admits.

“Okay well what if I get some clothes for you and help you change?” Kara asks.

Lena sighs.

“Fine, okay.” 

“Good... I’ll be right back.” Kara smiles as she quickly zooms off to Lena’s bedroom.

A few moments later Kara reappears in front of Lena with clothes in her hand.

“Do these look good?” Kara asks.

Lena just looks at them for a moment and nods.

“Okay.... I need you to stand up now....” Kara says.

“I don’t want to.... I’d rather stay here...” Lena explains.

Kara sighs.

“Okay would it be okay if I used my speed to quickly put these clothes on you?” Kara asks.

Usually Lena would be incredibly embarrassed by this, but currently she is too ill to pay much attention, or make heads or tail of what is going on anyway. So Lena just nods. Without a second thought Kara quickly pulls Lena to her feet and changes her clothes in seconds, then places Lena back down onto the couch, allowing her to lie down.

Lena remains silent for a few moments before she realises something.

“Did you..... did you remove my bra?” Lena asks.

Kara blushes.

“Uhm yeah..... I thought it would be more comfortable....” Kara explains.

Lena nods.

“Did you sneak a peek?” Lena asks.

Kara coughs awkwardly.

“Ugh... No... of course not.... I mean I might have seen some..... but it was just because..... I wasn’t trying to..... uhmmm” Kara says flustered.

“Hmm.” Is all Lena replies as she closes her eyes.

Kara composes herself and sits down next to Lena. She places a hand on Lena’s forehead to check her temperature. Lens is scolding hot. She then notices Lena is shivering.

“Oh Lena.... you’re shivering but you’re really hot..” Kara says.

“Can I have a blanket?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm.... I don’t think that would be a good idea.... your temperature is already too high.” Kara replies.

“Please....” Lena says innocently.

Kara knows that she shouldn’t give Lena the blanket, but when Lena says please that innocently with almost puppy dog eyes Kara can’t refuse. So Kara carefully grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and loosely wraps Lena in it.

“Thank you...” Lena mumbles.

Kara then sits next to Lena allowing Lena to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. Lena just lays out her body on the L shaped sofa and leans more in to Kara.

“Just shut your eyes and sleep now.” Kara says soothingly.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Lena mumbles.

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Kara replies.

Lena mumbles something incoherent even to Kara, and then drifts off to sleep.

Over the next hour Kara just does some work from her phone. She wants to go grab Lena’s laptop that she could use, but she doesn’t want to wake Lena up who is still leaning on Kara.

After an hour Kara looks at Lena after she feels her shaking in her sleep. When Kara looks over she sees sweat is sliding down Lena’s brow. Kara places her hand on Lena’s forehead and sees that she’s burning up.

“Lena...” Kara says as she softly tries to wake Lena up.

Lena stays asleep.

“Lena.” Kara says more firmly.

Lena opens her eyes and gives Kara a confused look.

“Lena you’re burning up. We need to get your temperature down.” Kara says.

“What??? I.... what’s going on?” Lena asks confused.

Kara carefully takes the blanket off Lena and notices Lena is far too hot.

“Lena we need to cool you down. I could use my freeze breath but it wouldn’t be that useful for your core body temperature for a sustained period of time. So we are going to have to put you in a nice cool bath. Okay?” Kara explains with concern in her voice.

“Kara you don’t have a bath.....” Lena mumbles.

Kara’s look grows more concerned.

“Lena we are at your apartment, not mine.”

“Are we?” Lena asks confused as she tries to look around.

Kara then makes the decision that she needs to get Lena into a bath right away. Kara picks Lena up in her arms and carries her to Lena’s bathroom. Lena doesn’t react other than closing her eyes again to try and fall back asleep.

“Hey! Lena I need you to stay awake okay. You can’t go back to sleep okay?” Kara says concerned again.

“Hmm.... but I’m tired....” Lena complains.

“I know... but please stay awake just for a while.... for me.....” Kara almost begs.

“Okay.... for you.... I’d do anything for you....” Lena mumbles once more.

Kara enters the bathroom and places Lena down on the closed toilet seat. She then quickly moves and turns on the taps to run a cold bath. When Kara turns back to look at Lena she can see that Lena’s eyes have gone cross eyed.

“Hey Lena I’m going to help you get undressed okay?” 

“Hmm... Kara Danvers.... undressing me....” Lena says then giggles.

Lena doesn’t even look at Kara she just raises her arms up into the air for Kara to take her top off.

Over the next few minutes Kara slowly undresses Lena. Not because she wanted to do it slowly, she could have used her superpowers to do it almost instantly, Lena just wasn’t making it easy. Lena clearly didn’t have a clue what was going on, so she was more of a hindrance than help when it came to taking her clothes off. Meanwhile Kara was so concerned she didn’t even have a moment to think about the fact she was about to see Lena completely naked. Admittedly she’d seen Lena briefly naked when she changed her earlier, but it was easy to not look. Now Lena was naked for a reason, so Kara kind of had to look.

Once the task of removing Lena’s clothes was complete Kara carefully guides Lena to sit down in the bath that is still filling up with water. Lena takes a seat and relaxes into the water. Kara grabs a flannel and begins to soak Lena’s forehead to cool her down. Lena closes her eyes.

A few minutes later Lena’s eyes snap open and she turns her head to reach the side of the bath, but Kara is partially in the way. Lena then vomits partially on Kara. Kara doesn’t even flinch at what happens and just gently rubs circles on Lena’s bare bake as she continues to throw up on the floor.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Kara reassures Lena.

After another few minutes Lena stops throwing up and Lena’s back into the bath.

“I’m sorry.” Lena says now upset with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry. You don’t need to be sorry. You’re sick. It’s all okay.” Kara smiles.

“It’s not. I threw up on you.... you must think I’m disgusting.” Lena says with a sob.

“Shhh.... no I don’t. I think you are still incredible and amazing. Throwing up on me makes no difference. I know if the roles were reversed you’d still think of me the same.” Kara says reassuring Lena once more.

Lena just nods her head and sits in silence for a few more minutes.

“I.... I think I’d like to get out and go to bed now.....” Lena says.

“Okay.... well I feel your temperature has come down, so that’s good. You could probably do with a rest. But only the normal bed sheets on top of you, no blankets. I don’t want you overheating again.” Kara states.

“Okay.” Lena says with a nod.

Kara then slowly helps Lena up out of the bath and gives her a towel and helps her dry off. Kara then carefully guides Lena to her bed and hands her some pyjamas.

“Do you need help putting them on?” Kara asks.

“No. I feel better now. I think I can manage putting these on.” Lena says.

“Okay well I’m going to clean up the bathroom.” Kara smiles.

Lena flinches.

“You don’t have to...” Lena says.

“Don’t worry it’s okay.” Kara smiles back as she goes back into the bathroom.

Kara spends the next few minutes cleaning up the bathroom and making sure everything is left as perfect as it was when they first came into the bathroom. Once she is done she walks back out into Lena’s bedroom and sees Lena is laying under the covers presumably asleep. 

Kara smiles and then goes to leave the room.

“Are you leaving?” Lena asks just as Kara gets to the door.

Lena still being awake surprises Kara.

“I’m going to let you sleep in peace. I’m just going to be outside doing some work. If you need me just say my name, you don’t have to yell, I’ll hear you.” Kara says.

“Okay......” Lena replies as she snuggles into the pillow.

Kara then leaves the bedroom slowly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lena wakes up 15 hours later. Lena looks over to her bedside clock and notices that it’s 3 AM. Lena still feels tired, but she feels significantly better than when she was last awake. In fact she was sure it must be some 24 hour illness or something. Lena wonders if Kara went home and just as she’s about to get out of bed she moves her leg and feels a body next to hers. Lena turns over and sees that Kara is lying next to Lena asleep under the covers. Lena’s heart almost melts. Lena turns over to look at Kara for a while. She just is content to watch the sleeping blonde super hero. 

“I can hear you staring.” Kara says as she opens her eyes to look at Lena’s face only a few inches away.

“Sorry..... did I wake you.....” Lena asks nervously.

“Mmm. I woke up as I heard your heart start to beat faster.” Kara says.

“You can listen to a heartbeat while you are asleep?” Lena asks.

“Just yours. I fall asleep listening to it all the time. It’s soothing.” Kara smiles.

Lena doesn’t know what to say and just smiles back.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks.

“A lot better. Like night and day.”

“That’s good.” Kara smiles.

“Thank you for taking care of me...... you didn’t have to......” Lena says timidly.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to take care of you. I still want to take care of you and make sure you are okay. And I know you’d do the exact same for me.” Kara explains.

“Hmm I don’t know.....” Lena begins.

Kara gives Lena a confused look.

“Well if you got sick I’d be pretty concerned so I’d have to call in reinforcements.” Lena clarifies.

“Hmm true.... that’s fair..... At least I’d know you’d figure out a way to get me better. You’re so smart.” Kara smiles.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena smiles back.

There is a moment of silence as the two just smile at each other, looking into one another’s eyes.

“So beautiful too.” Kara finally says.

“Kara....” Lena begins.

“So beautiful..... my heart feels so good when I look at you..... so..... beautiful...” Kara continues.

Lena takes a few seconds to look at Kara and then she quickly kisses Kara on the lips with passion. Kara kisses Lena back with equally as much passion. The two continue to kiss for a few more seconds and both of them moan into the kiss. Tears appear in Lena’s eyes.

“I love you Kara.” Lena says as she breaks away from the kiss.

“Oh.... Lena don’t cry...... you’ll make me cry..... because I love you too.” Kara replies as she gently wipes away some tears from Lena’s face.

Kara’s words only make Lena cry even more and in return Kara begins to cry. The two then pull each other into another kiss. A few minutes go by before they pull their lips apart again. They both smile as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Rao.... I wish we’d done this years ago.” Kara says.

“Me too. But we are here now.” Lena smiles.

Kara nods and kisses Lena again. Once the kiss ends Lena gets a mischievous look and slowly moves out of the bed.

“I’m going to have a shower.” Lena smiles.

“Oh okay.....” Kara says disappointed.

Lena groans.

“Kara that was an invitation for you to join me...” Lena smiles.

“Oh!! Okay!!” Kara realises and quickly jumps out of bed.

Lena grabs Kara’s hand and leads her into the bathroom.

Lena doesn’t even bother to take her clothes off as she steps into the shower with Kara. Lena then turns the shower on, soaking both of them.

“Lena!!” Kara laughs in surprise.

The two then proceed to slowly take each other’s clothes off as the shower continues to pour water down upon them. This eventually leads to both of their naked bodies being wrapped together as they kiss one another passionately.

Their kisses venture into kisses of exploration of each other’s bodies. This then leads to an hour of making each other moan and cry out in pleasure. In fact at one point Lena is pretty sure she briefly blacks out from the pleasure she receives from Kara.

Once the two finish they dry off and make their way back to the bed. Both of them are now thoroughly exhausted, so they both get under the covers not bothering to put clothes on and cuddle under the sheets together. Kara acts as the big spoon and places gentle kisses on Lena’s neck as the two drift off to sleep.

* * *

Lena wakes up feeling much better than the day before. She looks over and sees that Kara is nowhere to be found, although there is a Kara shaped imprint on the other side of the bed. Lena looks at her clock and sees it’s almost 9 AM. Lena heads to the bathroom and smiles when she sees her wet clothes on the bathroom floor from the night before. It brings back all the pleasurable memories of what happened with Kara. 

Once Lena leaves the bathroom she quickly puts a fresh pair of pyjamas on and leaves her room. As Lena approaches the kitchen she can smell fresh food being cooked. Lena feels very hungry having not eaten in over 24 hours, and having thrown up since then. As Lena enters the kitchen Kara turns around from the shove and looks in Lena’s direction.

“Hi” Kara smiles widely, “how are you feeling?”

Lena smiles back and slowly approaches Kara,

“Great, mostly thanks to you.” 

“Well you know..... like I said I wanted to take care of you....” Kara replies.

“Well you certainly did more than that. How about I show you how much I appreciate it.” Lena says seductively, as she leans in and places a kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara doesn’t kiss back and Lena realises and pulls away with a questioning look.

“Lena what are you doing?” Kara asks in a shocked tone.

Lena is extremely confused and stands in silence for a moment before suddenly the events from last night replay in her head.

See what really happened was yes Lena woke up at 3AM and Kara was laying next to Lena. She wasn’t under the covers though, and nor was she that close to Lena. Lena turned over and looked at Kara and mumbled something completely incoherent. Lena then stroked Kara’s face and after a few minutes stoop up and headed for the bathroom, once again mumbling something back to Kara. Kara quickly got up from the bed and Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and lead her into the bathroom.

Once inside Lena got into the shower, turned it on and began taking her clothes off, while Kara stood outside of the shower.

“Lena what are you doing? Are you too hot again?” Kara asked confused.

Lena continued to mumble things Kara didn’t understand for the next several minutes before Lena closed her eyes, fell to the floor and blacked out. Kara rushed into the shower turning it off and carefully woke Lena up. Lena smiled looking up at Kara and then threw up into the shower.

Kara carefully got Lena out of the shower a few minutes later and dried her off. Lena tried to grab the towel and dry Kara. Kara laughed at Lena’s confusion in her state. After this Kara carefully lead Lena to her bed and placed her under the covers. Kara laid down on top of the covers next to Lena encouraging her to sleep as she stroked the back of Lena’s neck.

That is what really happened. In Lena’s confused state due to her high temperature and illness she had completely hallucinated kissing Kara and having shower sex with her.

“Oh my god!” Lena says suddenly as she backs away from Kara.

Kara looks even more confused.

“Lena.... I don’t understand....” Kara’s says.

Lena keeps backing away until she reaches the couch and falls down onto it. Kara slowly walks up and approaches Lena.

“I hallucinated it!” Lena says as she begins to cry, both from embarrassment and from her heart breaking.

“What.... what did you hallucinate?” Kara asks in a even more confused yet innocent voice.

“I...... I thought... we kissed...... you told me you loved me....... I told you I loved you... we then ...... had sex in the shower......” Lena says, and then begins to sob loudly.

In this moment Lena literally wishes she could die. She is so embarrassed and couldn’t even escape as they were in her apartment, and she’d literally just kissed Kara. She’d kissed Kara without her consent, which just made Lena even more guilty. Kara quickly rushes over and closes the remaining difference to Lena and sits next to her on the couch and pulls her into a hug.

“Please don’t cry. It’s okay....” Kara says, as she hugs Lena tightly.

It takes Lena several minutes before she stops crying. She lets out a deep breath and looks up and Kara.

“I’m sorry.... I....” Lena begins.

“No it’s okay. You were ill and you hallucinated things. It’s actually pretty funny, as having sex in the shower was the furthest thing from what you did.” Kara says, with a big smile and a laugh.

Lena is silent for a moment.

“I haven’t ruined our friendship now, have I?” Lena asks, worried.

“Hmm yeah maybe...” Kara replies.

Lena looks up at Kara again shocked by her response.

“Cause I don’t want to be your friend anymore. I want to be your girlfriend. I DO love you Lena.” Kara smiles, as she looks lovingly at Lena.

“You.... you do?” Lena asks, surprised with tears in her eyes once more.

“Yes I love you with all my heart. I didn’t think you felt the same so I kept it inside, as I didn’t want it to make our friendship awkward, or ruin it.” Kara explains.

“Oh Kara.” 

“I love you Lena Keiran Luthor. I think I might have had a crush on you since the moment I first walked into your office as that nervous not even a reporter...” 

Lena smiles back at Kara and then has a thought.

“How..... how do I know I’m not hallucinating again?” Lena asks.

“Hmm....” Kara hums.

Kara then looks at Lena and slowly takes her in for a tender kiss. The kiss isn’t passionate like the ones Lena hallucinated, but it’s even more amazing. This kiss is a kiss conveying all the love the two have for each other which makes it so much better than any other kiss. It literally leaves Lena breathless.

“How’s that for convincing?” Kara asks, with a smile.

“Wow....” Lena begins.

Lena then has a thought.

“You ass! Why didn’t you tell me you loved me while I was crying!” Lena says, as she playfully punches Kara.

“I didn’t want you to think I was just saying it to get you to stop crying, nor did I want you to be crying when I said it to you for the first time.” Kara explains.

“Hmm..... well I still think that was mean.” Lena replies, playfully.

“Really? Well how about I make it up to you?” Kara suggests, with a smile.

“And how do you plan to go about that?” Lena asks.

“Would you like to join me in the shower?” Kara says, with a wink.

Lena immediately smashes her lips into Kara’s once more. The kiss lasts for a good minute as tongues explore each other’s mouths.

“I take that as a yes.” Kara smiles, as they end the kiss.

“Uhuh, but let’s use a different bathroom.” Lena purrs.

“Hmm that might be a good idea. Now come on! I want to put your hallucination to shame by what I’m going to do to you.” Kara smiles, as she stands up.

Lena stands up as well.

“I think you already have.” 

Kara then grabs Lena’s hand and gently guides her to the direction of one of the guest bathrooms. Once inside the two make each other scream and moan so much Lena was sure this was real, as even her wildest dreams couldn’t have imagined anything that good.


End file.
